


English Love Affair.

by pocketfullofjade



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jade Thirlwall - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Little Mix fan fiction, Will be smut at some point, jade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfullofjade/pseuds/pocketfullofjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tilly is attending University in London and she's excited for a new start in a new place. She's already made a great friend with Perrie, and gains two more when Perrie introduces her to Leigh and Jade. But Tilly's not sure how she feels about Jade and it's making things a little more interesting than she anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Love Affair.

"I just really don’t feel up to going out tonight" I said, looking over at my roommate who was doing her makeup in the small mirror propped on her beside table. She scoffed at me, "Tilly, it’s our first night as University kids! Let’s go have a good time"

I sat up and dropped my phone into my lap, “I’m tired from moving all our stuff in, Perrie. I just want to eat something totally unhealthy and amazing, and then crash” She looked at me, cocking one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows, “Get dressed, Matilda. We’re going out”

I frowned at her but by the look on her face, I could easily tell that she wasn’t going to leave me alone about it. “Alright, fine” I huffed, getting up and gathering some clothes from a box I had yet to unpack.

I settled on some black skinny jeans and a deep purple sweater since it was a bit chilly out. I plopped down onto my bed and pulled on my boots before looking at Perrie who was stuffing her wallet and phone into a black shimmery clutch.

"Are you ready?" she asked, already walking towards the door. I replied with a mumbled "Yeah" before grabbing my phone and purse and following her out.

"Do you even know where we’re going?" I asked, following her outside into the brisk night air. "We’re going to meet some of my friends at the bar. That okay?" she said, glancing at me quickly as we walked towards her car. I just nodded and stayed quiet until we were in the warmth of her car with the streelights rushing past us.

It was a short ride to the bar, but the moment we stepped inside, I already regretted it. It was extremely packed for a Thursday and I instantly wanted to sneak out and not deal with all the drunken men and the typical bar smell. We were walking towards empty bar stools when I heard someone shout Perrie’s name.

"Oh, there’s Jade and Leigh!" she said excitedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards two girls seated at a table in the corner of the bar.

As soon as we were at the table, I slipped into the seat closest to the wall so I didn’t have to worry about anyone tripping and spilling their drinks on me.

I watched the girls greet each other happily before Perrie turned to me.

"Leigh and Jade, this is my friend Matilda" she said, taking the seat beside me. I smiled at the other two girls, "It’s nice to meet you. And you can just call me Tilly"

The one that Perrie introduced as Jade smiled. “You’re so cute” she said, making me blush even though I had no intention to. “Thanks” I murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"I think we need some drinks! Come on, Leigh" Perrie said, standing up and tugging the other girl along to the bar with her.

"So, I noticed by your accent that you’re American" Jade said, "How long have you been in London?"

"About two months now. I landed a scholarship so that’s why I decided to go to University here instead of in the states" I said, trying to make the story quick so I didn’t bore her.

"How do you know Perrie?" she asked, continuing the conversation. I smiled, "I actually met her my first day here. We ended up at the same cafe and there were only two seats left in the whole place, so I guess we just decided to be friends and sit together"

Jade smiled, “That’s cute. Perrie is really nice though so she automatically makes new friends”

I nodded, “She’s been lovely to me. She really has”

I looked away from Jade when I heard the girls coming back. I shook my head despite my smile when they sat down two small trays that had shots and beer as chasers.

"If you drink then how the hell are we getting home?" I asked, looking at Perrie. She shrugged, sitting a bear and two shots in front of me, "Cabs are pretty easy to catch around here. Now, have fun!"

I shrugged, figuring what the hell, and grabbed one of the shots.

"Toast to our new friend Tilly!" Leigh said, reaching out so we could all clink glasses.

I downed my shot quickly and took a large swig of the beer to stop the burn.

"That tasted like absolute shit" Jade laughed, sitting her empty shot glass back on the table.

And the night went on.

We had more shots and few more beers, and by closing time, we were all a little too giggly.

"Alright… We need to go home" Leigh said, standing up and stumbling just a bit before grabbing her purse.

I stood as well and helped Perrie up to her feet.

"You can come back to ours tonight" Jade said, grabbing her own purse and securing it over her shoulder.

"That would wonderful" Perrie murmured, looking at me, "It’s right down the street, we can walk" I nodded, a little to drunk to worry about going back to our place, "Yeah, that’s fine"

"Okay, let’s go" Leigh said, slinging her arm around Perrie’s waist and heading towards the door with Jade and I following.

It only took us a few minutes to get to their house and I was relieved to feel the warmth as I stepped into their living room.

"Would you like something to sleep in? Some sweats or something?" Jade asked me. I nodded, "Yes. That would be great" She smiled, "Alright, come on up to my room"

I followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. I sat my purse on her bed as she dug through her drawer and pulled out a pair of pink sweats for me. “Here you are” she said, handing them to me and plopping down on the bed to unstrap her heels.

"You can change in here if you want" she said, standing up and shimmying out of her tight leather leggings.

I didn’t even realize that I was staring at her until she looked at me and smiled, “Everything okay?” I nodded quickly, undoing my own jeans and turning to face away from her as I pushed them down.

What was that? Why was I staring at her like that? I internally grilled myself.

I pulled on the sweats quickly and then turned back around.

She was sat on her bed in some shorts and a tank top, plugging her phone into her charger. She sat her phone on the stand and looked at me, “You can sleep in here tonight if want. I’m sure Perrie has taken the pullout bed downstairs and she isn’t a good sharer when she’s drunk”

I giggled, “Yeah… I guess the floor is better than Perrie’s elbow to the face” Jade laughed, “Nonsense. My bed is plenty big, you can sleep with me”

I didn’t know why that thought made me nervous. I had shared a bed with plenty of my friends before. Maybe it was just being drunk that was making me feel off. I decided to go with that and crawled into bed next to her when she scooted over.

"Thanks" I said, getting under the covers and sighing softly at how warm and soft they were.

"Anytime" she murmured, rolling onto her side and flashing me a quick smile.

I smiled back and let my heavy eyes fall closed. The exhaustion that was nagging me all day finally taking me over completely as I fell asleep.

____________________________________________________

The next morning was brutal.

I woke up with a pounding headache and an ache in my stomach that only meant one thing. I was going to be sick.

I sat up quickly, scurrying out of the bed and rushing out of Jade’s room and into the bathroom.

I automatically leaned over the toilet, waiting for all the drinks from last night to come spilling up but nothing would come out. All I could do was dry heave and that just made my stomach hurt worse.

I stayed in my bent position until I heard the bathroom door open behind me. I stood up straight and turned around to find Jade.

"You alright, Tilly?" she asked, her hair a bit messy and sleep still laced through her voice. I nodded, "Yeah, I’m fine. Just feel a little ill"

She smiled a little, “I guess we shouldn’t have had so many drinks last night” 

I just nodded, “Yeah… Do you know what time it is?”

She stepped out of the bathroom, looking into her room at the clock on her stand. “Almost nine” she said, looking back at me.

I groaned, leaving the bathroom and going to her room to gather my things. 

"I have to get going. My first class is at ten and I really don’t want to be late for my first day" I mumbled, changing out of her sweats and back into my own jeans and boots.

She nodded, “You don’t want the professors to hate you already”

I laughed, grabbing my purse and dropping my phone into it. “Thanks for letting me stay last night” I said, and she just smiled and nodded in response.

"I guess I’ll see you around?" I added, stopping in her doorway and looking at her. She smiled, "Definitely. Maybe Leigh and I can drop by later and we can all do dinner?" I nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan"

She smiled again, that smile that, for some reason, gave me a tingle in my belly that I didn’t quite understand.

And with that thought and cloud of confusion in the back of my mind, I headed downstairs to wake Perrie so we could go face our first day of University.


End file.
